


The Fashion Crisis

by khaleesivero



Series: Bloody Inspiring Newtmas Oneshots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Everybody wants Newt, First Date, Fluff, Let's style Thomas, Love, M/M, Minho is not helpful, Newt is a hunk, Newt is charming and sassy, Newtmas have their first date, Romance, Teresa and Brenda help him, Thomas does't know what to wear, Thomas is helpless, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is in a frenzy - the handsome new kid in school asked him out and he has no clue what to wear! His friends try to help him, but will fashionable Newt like the outcome?<br/>Funny, cute, fluffy oneshot - enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fashion Crisis

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

Minho sighed and let himself theatrically fall onto Thomas' bed, next to a huge stack of clothes. "THIS is your crisis? Really?!"

Teresa threw her arms up in despair. "I had no idea what to do. He's been acting crazy for an hour now. I needed help."

Brenda stood next to her, arms crossed, taking in the whole room. "You did the right thing."

The three of them were in Thomas' room. Thomas was sitting on the floor in front of his empty wardrobe, surrounded by clothes, frantically searching through them as if looking for something. The brunette boy seemed oblivious to the presence of his best friend, his twin sister and her best friend, who were watching his behaviour intently.

Finally, Thomas got to his feet and faced his audience. "This is a disaster!", he moaned, putting his hands to his forehead.

Brenda stepped forward and grabbed Thomas' shoulders. "Alright, drama queen, why don't we all sit down and you can tell us exactly what's wrong so we can find a solution for your problem?"

Thomas just stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. Brenda led him to the bed, and they all sat down, looking at the newly baptised drama queen. It took him a few more seconds before he could speak.

"I have a date tonight", he finally muttered.

Teresa practically jumped at that. "Really? That's so awesome! With whom?"

Thomas looked at her, his face not exactly displaying the joy his sister's was. "Newt."

Brenda's eyes went wide. "Newt Isaac? That new kid from Britain? He's gay?! Damn. He's a real hunk!"

Thomas turned to look at Brenda. "Yes, and exactly that's the problem."

Minho looked confused. "How on earth is him being hot a problem?"

Brenda gave him a stern look. "Don't be ridiculous, Minho, have you actually looked at that guy? He is a fucking runway model! And Thomas here has no sense for fashion! Newt can wear whatever he wants - he looks incredible in those tight V-necks, and he is gorgeous in those British cardigan thingies - if Thomas would wear those, he'd look totally gay!"

"Well, he is gay", Teresa added, not helping at all. Brenda had to look stern once more.

"The point is, Thomas doesn't know what to wear to impress Mister Universe, am I right?" She looked at the brunette once more. Thomas nodded.

Brenda was right. Newt was not only incredibly handsome, but he had also an extremely good taste in fashion. One day he'd come to school wearing some totally square clothes that made him look like he'd walked straight out of Eton, and another day he'd wear some tight hipster jeans and shirt - and he pulled either look off. His hair was a bit longer than most boys' so he could actually pull it back into a superhot man bun, and his huge dark brown eyes, straight nose and full lips completed the perfect appearance. Oh, and then there was also his British accent. That guy was like a perfect mix between Tom Hiddleston and Harry Styles.

Thomas had been more than surprised when Newt had asked him out. Sure, they got on really well; they were lab partners, and they'd had a lot of fun working on their science project. The British boy seemed to think Thomas was hilarious because he constantly laughed at all his jokes and remarks - a quiet, musical laugh that made the brunette feel like the sun was warming his skin - and had asked him after chemistry the day before if Thomas wanted to go have coffee some time. "What, like a date?" Thomas had asked stupidly, cursing himself the second after the words had left his mouth.

"That's what I had in mind, but you can bring your chemistry book if that makes you more comfortable", the blonde had answered cheekily. "See you tomorrow? At four? Starbucks? Great!" he had said without waiting for a reply. "I'll be the handsome one waiting for you!" Newt winked at Thomas and left him standing in front of his locker, gobsmacked.

Thomas gave a short account of these events to his friends before going back to staring at them, helplessly. Teresa jumped off the bed.

"The way I see it, this crisis is no crisis at all!" She bent down to be at eye level with her twin brother. "Thomas, this guy has already seen you many times. And he likes you just the way you are. You don't need to dress up for him."

Thomas looked at her, all puppy-eyed. "But I wanna look good for him!"

Brenda got up as well to stand beside her friend. "She's right. But if it's so important to you, we'll pick something. Come on, Tess, let's get your brother fancy for his date."

Thus, the fashion show began. Teresa would look through the stacks of clothes and throw decent items at Brenda, who arranged different looks on the bed. Minho was asked to sit on the floor to make space.

"How about that?" Teresa held up a blue polo shirt and threw it at Brenda. Brenda eyed it critically. "It's a bit grown-up, but it'll look really nice with Thomas' blue eyes." She laid it onto the bed, next to some khaki pants.

"I think he'll look like a golf player in that", Minho offered unhelpfully. Brenda gave another one of her stern looks. "If your criticism is not constructive, Minho, you can also, like, not utter it. Plus, Brits like to play golf, right?"

"Not at Starbucks, I presume." Minho grinned.

Brenda didn't answer, but threw said polo shirt at him before turning back to her friend. "Oh, what's that green thing there, Teresa? Give it here!"

Finally, they had narrowed Thomas' options down to two outfits - his favourite jeans in combination with dark grey sweater and the blue polo shirt underneath and red pants with a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm all for the red trousers, Tom, they look stylish. In fact, I've never seen those on you. When did you get them? They suit you really well!" Teresa walked around her twin brother, eyeing his butt. 

"Dude, red trousers are, like, totally not cool", Minho commented, once again being the unbiased fashion expert.

"As if you know about this kind of stuff", Brenda answered, not looking stern for once, but rolling her eyes at the Asian kid. "Go for that, Thomas. This way, you're wearing something stylish without being inauthentic. This will work really well with your converse, too." She went over to the boy to tousle his hair with her hands. "You look handsome, dude. Go get the hunk!"

Thomas smiled a tiny, hopeful smile. "Thanks for your help, guys!", he said, obviously embarrassed. "Thanks for putting up with me! I owe you!" He kissed both Teresa and Brenda on the cheek and patted Minho's back, who grimaced. "Big time, Thomas, Big fucking time."

" Sure. I gotta run. Bye!" And with that, Thomas left the room.

Theresa and Brenda let themselves fall onto the floor, next to Minho. "I think I need chocolate!", Teresa announced, looking tired. 

"I know what you mean", Brenda replied miserably. "It's just too fucking bad this Newt guy's gay."

...

Thomas reached the café just in time; the styling thing had taken much more time than he would have thought. Newt was already sitting on one of the vintage-looking chairs, reading a book. When he raised his head and saw Thomas, he smiled that brilliant smile of his and put the book away. He was wearing a black and red checked shirt open over a tight white V-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans combined with grey converse, his hair pulled up into a bun. He looked like a fairly young indie rock star - and he was obviously happy to see Thomas. The brunette felt his heart beat faster.

"Tommy!" Newt beamed, gesturing at the chair next to him. Newt was the only person in the world who called him Tommy; he didn't know why, but he knew he liked it. "I got you a latte, since I already know how you like it." Thomas sat down, thanking Newt. The blonde eyed him quizzically.

"You look amazing, Tommy. Did you buy new trousers?" Thomas shook his head. "I might have let my twin sister dress me for this, though", he said sheepishly.

Newt laughed his beautiful laugh. "And why would you do that, Thomas Alpha Edison?" he asked, grinning. Thomas blushed.

"I might have wanted to look good for you?" It sounded like a question, but they both knew it was the truth. Newt didn't blush, but a touch of pink coloured his cheeks, making him look even lovelier, if that was still possible.

"Don't be silly, I like how you look. I think it's really sweet you gave it so much thought, but really, I like you just the way you are!" And when Newt smiled again at the brunette, Thomas felt himself falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it - if you did, please let me know in the comments! :)  
> I also take prompts and I am always happy to receive suggestions for new Newtmas fics!  
> I loved writing a sexy Newt for once - people often make him the weird British kid, but I don't see him that way, so I hope you liked my version of my favourite Glader :)  
> Lots of love xx


End file.
